


Interdimensional Dependency

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Codependency, Depression, Dimension: E-66B, Gen, Short Chapters, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, The Emo Dimension, Unhealthy Relationships, the new morty is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: When Morty dies, Rick realizes he needs to get a replacement. Due to a shortage on Mortys, the Morty he receives is not very similar to his original.And the new pair does not get along at all.*Updates: Eventually*





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> E-66B is this dimension i made up where everyone is a brooding emo who pretends to hate everything and everyone, but they really care deep down :)

"A- al- alright, Morty. I've put you in danger at least a million times already, but this time you're seriously in danger." Rick was driving the ship with Morty, in the passenger, in deep space.

"Y'know, Rick... That honestly means n- nothing to me right now. After what I've been through because of you, I'm not sure if I really know what danger is anymore."

"Morty if you thought you sounded cool saying-" He burped. "-that you didn't."

Morty crossed his arms and sighed. "Let's just get this over with... You promised me a movie."

"Alright." As they flew through space they came across many ships. Spaceships? Or... Pirate ships? Probably both. "Oh, God... Space pirates..."

"Seriously? Space pirates?" Morty shook his head. "Why am I even surprised anymore. Th- they're not d- dangerous are they, Rick?"

"Honestly, Morty, space pirates are the least dangerous thing we will ever encounter in space. At least in this universe." He put the ship on autopilot, went to the back, and started rummaging through his things.

"Wh- what are you about to do?" Morty still felt uneasy about the situation.

"We're gonna go out there and barter. Put this on." He threw a spacesuit at him.

Morty observed the fabric. "Are you sure it'll fit? You're a lot taller than me..." He figured it was just Rick's backup.

"Trust me it'll fit. And I'm not stupid Morty, I can definitely tell." The suit was actually made for Morty.

They both put on the suits and left the ship. The two were greeted by a few pig looking aliens in pirate attire with helmets. They all had weapons drawn.

"Swords, huh? Are you guys trying to be more aggressive? Listen. I have some shit on my ship. What do you want?"

"A fight!" The pig tried its best to make a battle stance, but they were floating in space after all.

Rick rolled his eyes and groaned. "Fine..." He kicked a sword out of the nearest pig's hand. "Let's get this over with." He glanced back. "Get behind me, Morty."

Morty did as he was told. "Aw geez, Rick... Y- you know how to use a sword?"

"Not really." He blocked the pig’s three attempts to hit him. "Kinda... Makin' this shit up as I go."

Morty was used to that. He felt safe for the most part. Rick was never the most protective, but he had been a lot more as the series progressed. "You do you, Rick."

"Come on, let the boy fight. Don't just let him stand behind you like a wuss." The pig said, causing Morty to pout.

Rick frowned. "Leave the kid out of this. He needs to make it back to Earth in one piece." The pig raised an eyebrow, thinking he could use that as an advantage. Rick cut his arm while he was distracted. "D- don't even think about it, shithead."

"No need to be so rude. I wasn't going to hurt him."

Morty held onto the back of Rick's suit. They were going for him, weren't they. "Mm- m- m- maybe we should ju- just run, Rick..."

"Can't do that, M- Morty."

Morty seemed to shrink behind Rick. ”I- I- I really don't like the way they're looking at me..."

Rick groaned and looked down at him. “Morty, stop being such a-“ When he was distracted one of the pirate pig’s henchman pushed him out of the way of Morty. Rick’s eyes widened and he reached for his hand. “Morty!”

“Rick!” He grabbed his hand, but he couldn’t pull away in time. The pig stabbed him with his sword and twisted it. Morty gasped and retched in pain. Without a second thought, Rick moved forward and decapitated the pig. The other two slowly backed away as he held his grandson.

“Morty… I- I- I’m… Are you okay, Morty? Listen to me. You have to stay with me until we get home, alright?”

He coughed up a bit of blood. “Rick… I don’t think I…”

“Dammit, Morty! You have to!” He tried to hide his despair with anger.

Morty shook his head and held onto Rick’s sleeve tightly. “Just find a replacement, Rick.” Tears fell down his cheek. He tried to stay strong, but he couldn’t. “R- Rick, I’m scared. I- I- It hurts so much…”

Rick looked away as tears began to form in his eyes. “It’s gonna be alright, Morty.” He hugged him gently. “Grandpa’s here…” Rick held him until he felt Morty’s grip loosen to nothing.

Rick forced himself to leave the body and get on his ship. Morty was right. He needed to get a replacement. Or he could run. Escape in any method possible. He shook his head. No. He couldn’t do that. Morty wouldn’t like that. But, why would he care about what Morty thinks? Actually, he cared a lot. More than he wanted to. He needed to go to the Citadel of Ricks, even though he never wanted anything to do with them.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new morty is best morty trust me

Rick walked through the city before he came across a store called Mortys R’ Us. He sighed before walking in. Surprisingly the place was void of Mortys. Except for one, who already had a Rick. The Rick was tinkering with something while the Morty nervously watched him approach.

The Rick pushed him forward. “Say the spill.”

The Morty looked at his clipboard before stuttering out nonsense.

“For fuck’s sake. Just read the damn paper.”

“Hello! I see you’re here for a replacement Morty! At this time we are currently running short on Mortys. If you just want an upgrade we recommend you just build an android or find some other way. Only get one if your Morty has been stolen or killed.” He looked back and saw Rick’s thumbs up.

“Well… Mine died so…”

“I’ll take it from here, Morty.” Rick stood up and took the clipboard. “Alright, as he told you we’re running short on Mortys. So your replacement will have to be a Morty who’s Rick died. We have a Morty from Dimension E-66B.” He glanced back at a back room. “Come on out edge lord.”

A Morty with black hair and skull shirt walked out. Under his short sleeve shirt, there was another and the sleeves had black and white stripes. He wore boots with many unnecessary buckles. And a chain on his pants, can't forget that. “I don’t want another Rick.”

“Oh, for fuck's sake…”

“That’s too bad for you, Morty.” The Rick said. “What’s your dimension, Rick? Need to put all this information down.”

“Um, C-137. Are there any other Mortys? That aren’t like this?”

“Oh. You’re that Rick… And sure. Just wait a few weeks. Or kill a Rick and take one. By the way, that last one was sarcasm, but I’m sure you got it.”

He sighed. “I’ll take him, I guess.”

“Just say he’s going through a phase.”

“It’s not a phase! This is who I am.” He crossed his arms.

“I’ve known you for less than five minutes and you’ve already said it." Rick made a portal. "Get in."

"Good luck, with the little shit. You of course actually know I don't mean that!" Clearly, this Rick liked to explain everything.

Rick flipped off his counterpart as he and his new Morty went through the portal. Back in Rick's Dimension, the kid looked around the garage. He seemed less than impressed. But maybe that was just his face.

"Alright, Morty. I'm gonna set some ground rules. You're gonna do what I say, when I say. No questions asked."

"Was your old Morty that much of bitch or are you taking advantage of me?"

"Both. Listen, kid. We're probably never going to do anything. You're gonna stay here. I'm gonna die. Then you're gonna die. The end."

He crossed his arms and looked away. "Whatever..."

"Alright, I'm gonna get shitfaced." He walked out of the garage.

Morty's nonchalant expression became worrisome. "Wait..." He shook his head. "Ricks don't care about Mortys. You don't care about this Rick. He's not even your Rick..."

He followed him out of the garage and saw him on the couch, drinking and watching interdimensional television. He's seen a few Ricks. They don't act like this.

"What is this? The dimension where you're more depressed?"

"I don't wanna hear anything else out of you."

"Upset because I'm right?"

"No, because you aren't. And I'm upset because you're a pain in my ass." Morty walked around and sat next to him. "Do you not have anything better to do?"

“Well, I just got dragged from my dimension to this one with a Rick that won't even do anything with me." He huffed. "Can we just watch TV?"

They sat there for about an hour before Rick spoke up again. "Why are you dressed like that, anyway?"

He turned away. "I- I started dressing like this when my Rick died."

"Hmph..."

Morty looked at Rick. "You're not laughing."

"Don't have the energy." Actually, he didn't find it funny.

Morty sensed this Rick was different. But he didn't know how or why. Maybe he was too stupid to figure it out or just didn't care enough. While he was lost in thought Jerry, Beth, and Summer walked in. The two looked up when they heard gasps.

"Oh my God. Morty's going through a phase." Summer spoke. "Cute piercings though."

"Piercings? Hair Dye?!” Jerry stomped his foot. "You miss this family outing to get him piercings, hair dye, and turn him into this?!"

"What?" He burped. "Oh, y- yeah I got him those.”

"Dad, are you drunk?"

"No." They all looked at several empty bottles on the coffee table. "A little?"

Morty sighed. "It's not his fault, I did it with some friends."

"You have friends?" They all asked in unison.

He frowned. "Yes! I have friends!" Turns out both of them were friendless losers.

Rick stood up slowly, to keep from falling. "I'm gonna go... lay down."


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much happens tbh just establishing some things

The family was sitting down at dinner, but Rick failed to show up. The dinner was unusually quiet. They all had questions, but they didn't want to offend Morty.

"So!" Beth spoke up. "Did you have fun with Grandpa today?”

"Did something happen to both of you?" Jerry mumbled.

"Jerry! He's just expressing himself."

Morty didn't look up from his plate. "A piece of me died. I don't know what happened to that drunk old man."

Beth frowned. "Morty don't talk about your grandfather that way..."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever..." He stood up. “I’m going to my room.”

What was left of the family looked at each other as he walked away. Morty opened the door of his room as saw Rick passed out on his bed. “Fucking perfect…” He flicked on the light and saw all of the old Morty’s posters. “This kid is a horny mess.”

Rick burped. “Was.”

Morty looked over at him. “Are you gonna go to your own room or what?”

He took a sip from his bottle. “I’m gonna stay in here.”

Morty glared at him. “And where am I supposed to sleep?”

“I don’t know. The floor? The couch?” He burped. “This isn’t your room, anyway.”

Morty stared at him for a moment before letting out an exasperated groan. “Wh- wha- what was the point of dragging me here if you’re just going to treat me like shit!? A- an- and I don’t mean the way Ricks normally treat Mortys. Y-you treat me like... like extra shit!”

“‘Extra shit’. Wow, y- you’re the same as the rest of them, huh?”

“Don’t change the fucking subject!”

He finished off his bottle and tossed it on the floor. “I didn’t bring you here for me. I needed a Morty for our family. I can’t just tell them Morty died in a…” Rick hesitated. “Morty died.”

“Why not just build a robot then? I know you can.”

It would’ve been too painful. “Didn’t feel like it. You don’t ever have to talk to me again. Go live that normal life Mortys want.”

Morty scoffed before grabbing some pajamas and leaving. The two found it upsetting to be around each other, but at the same time, they didn’t want to be with anyone else, but they’d never admit that.

That morning, Rick woke up in a cold sweat. He sat up and put his hands over his face. “Fuck…” He had a nightmare. “God, what am I? Twelve?” He got ready to get out of the bed when he saw Morty on the floor asleep. “Geez, kid. I was hoping you’d choose the couch.” Rick glanced around the room as if he was making sure no one was watching him before picking him up and laying him on the bed.

A couple of hours later, Rick was at the kitchen table eating cereal and drinking when Morty walked in. Rick noticed he was still in his pajamas. “Aren’t you gonna go to school?”

Morty yawned. “No.”

“Smart move.”

“Do you miss your Morty?”

“No. Why would I? I just needed him to stay hidden.”

“It wouldn’t make you any less of a heartless dickhead, so you can admit it.”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Expected…”

“Do you miss your Rick?”

“No.” He looked away. “Do you have HotTopic here? If so, can you take me to one? Morty’s wardrobe sucks.”

“Nice transition.” He looked past him. “Just wear his…” He trailed off. “Yeah, let’s go. Let’s just buy you some normal clothes though. You’re gonna grow out of this soon.”

“I already told you. This is who I am.”

“Wow, you actually said that again.”


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this is super late i'm sorry

For the first night in two weeks Morty got to the bed first and wasn’t forced to sleep on the floor. This was actually his first time since entering this dimension he’s gotten to sleep on the bed. But, it was strange because Rick hadn’t come home that night. He left that morning, saying he was going to get some more beer. Morty waited all day, well he sat in the house all day and if Rick came home that’d be fine. But, he didn’t.

Late into that night, his door opened and Rick stumbled in. “M- M- Morty” He sat on the bed. “Morty wake up.” He shoved him lightly and took a sip of his drink.

Morty groaned before slowly sitting up. “For fuck's sake, Rick… I just got to sleep. What the hell do you want?”

“Get out the bed.”

“S- seriously? You woke me up just to get me out of the bed? Rick, I’m honestly tired of your shit.” He rubbed his eyes. “This is the first time I’ve gotten to sleep in this bed and you come home in the middle of the night to kick me out?”

“Wh- what? What are you talking about M- Morty? We were just gonna go on a midnight Rick and Morty adventure.”

“What…? You’ve never taken me anywhere.” He frowned. “Except for that one time to HotTopic… but, I feel like you had an ulterior motive.”

“Morty, I know you’re stupid, but stop making up shit.” He narrowed his eyes. “Is your hair black? Please don’t tell me you’re going through a phase.”

Morty’s eyes widened. In his intoxication, he began thinking his Morty was still alive. “Rick…”

“A- alright, Morty. I guess we can wait until tomorrow. I’ll just rest my eyes for a minute.” He passed out on the bed.

“Oh geez, Rick…” He stared at him and lightly patted his head. “You do miss your Morty, don’t you?” He pushed him off the bed and put a spare blanket over him. “I’m still not sharing.”

In the morning Rick sat up and rubbed his head. “Fuck… My head and back are killing me…” He looked up and saw Morty staring in the mirror.

“What are you doing now, weirdo?” He stopped when he saw Morty putting on eyeliner.

“Fuck off, Rick.”

“Don’t forget to waterproof it, sweetheart.” He said with a smirk.

He turned back and was about to say something back, but remembered what happened last night. “I won’t…”

Rick wasn’t expecting that kind of response and was sort of confused. “Al- alright…”

“You don’t remember anything from last night, huh?”

“The last thing I remember was trying to get home. But that was around seven.”

“Geez…” He finished up his eyeliner before turning back. “How’s it look?” Something he'd usually ask his Rick.

“You look like an idiot, Morty.”

He closed the bottle. “Good.”

“Got a hot date with a vampire or something?”

“No. Let’s… Do something together. Like, see a movie or something.”

Rick raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to kill me? Because I’m much smarter than you. I’ll kill you first.”

“No Rick! If I’m gonna be your Morty forever… Maybe we should have the relationship that most Mortys and Ricks have.”

Rick narrowed his eyes. “Did I say anything last night? I’m an emotional drunk, it meant nothing.”

“No, Rick. You didn’t say anything like that, trust me.” He frowned. “There’s a shitty sci-fi movie out. You can… make fun of the idiots who wrote it?”

Rick scratched his head. “Sure, whatever.”

After the movie the two sat in the food court, barely talking to each other. Rick eventually broke the silence. “Wanna go to Blips and Chitz?” He saw Morty tense up at the mention of the place. “Never mind. We can just go home.”

“How long ago did your Morty die? Before you got me…”

“Wow, that’s abrupt.” He saw Morty’s unchanging expression. “He died that day…”

“Don’t think you rushed into that?”

“I…” He shook his head. “What? No. Rick’s only need a Morty for one reason and it’s to stay hidden.”

Morty stared at him. Rick was slowly letting go of his will to hide his feelings. “Yeah… Ricks don’t care about their Mortys”

He looked away as he said that. “When did your Rick die?”

Morty tried to open his mouth, but it felt like it had been sewn shut. “He- He…” Rick started to stop him but, Morty shook his head. He held his head up and channeled all of his inner apathy. “It was two months before you got me.”

Rick saw how hurt he was by his Rick dying. “I- It’ll be alright, Morty.”

The two looked at each other expressions unchanging, but a conversation still had. They didn’t hate each other so much anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe we'll find out how that hot topic trip went one day?


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting somewhere finally

About a month after Rick and Morty’s heart to heart, if you could call it that, Rick stumbled into his room in the middle of the night, drunk, yet again. He did it a bit often and all he did was talk to Morty like he was his original. But this night was different.

“Dammit, Rick…”Morty sat up and pulled Rick towards the bed so he wouldn’t fall on the ground. “Y’know, I never get any sleep because of you.”

“S- sorry, Morty.” He put his head in his hands. “I’ve been so fucked since my Morty died.”

Morty raised an eyebrow. “Huh? Oh, you know who I am.”

“Of course-“ He burped. “I do, Morty.”

“What’s up, Rick?”

“I tried to kill myself, Morty.”

“W- w- w- wait, what?! Rick, wh- why would you do that?” Morty started panicking and stuttering out incoherent phrases.

Rick sat straight up. “C- calm down, Morty. You might wake someone up.” He sighed. “It’s not that serious.”

“C- c- calm down?! N- not that serious?!” He took a sharp inhale. “You tried to kill yourself! What’s wrong with you?!”

“Morty, I’m seventy years old. I keep having nightmares about Morty’s death. I’m responsible for said grandson’s death. And I’m a burden on my family. I don’t really want to be around anymore. Besides, I could kick the bucket any day now.”

Morty stared at him as he spoke. “B- but, Rick.” He looked down “I… I n- need…“ He shook his head. “You just shouldn’t. Th- then I would’ve been brought here for no reason. What’s a Morty without their Rick?”

“I thought about that. I actually do care about you, Morty.” He took out his portal gun and shot it at the door. “You’re from E-66B, right? Here’s E-66.”

Morty’s eyes widened. “Wh- what…?”

Rick grabbed Morty’s hand and dragged him through the portal. They found another version of themselves sitting on a couch and listening to hard rock. “The hell?” He burped. “That’s what I look like? Geez, is this the teen angst dimension? And is this after midnight brooding? Wow, I have no words."

“Rick…” He tried to keep himself from crying.

“Listen, Morty. I can get rid of that Morty, not by killing him. Because I know that’s what you’re thinking. You can replace him. You’ll be happy… Or, less upset? You can stay here, so both of us will just be gone.”

Morty stared for a moment for before pulling Rick back through the portal. “No! No! You are not killing yourself. And I am not going into that universe.” Morty grabbed the lapels of his lab coat. “R- Rick… I know you care. You care about a lot of things and it’s the complete opposite of what I thought when I first met you. Now, I- I just know you do! A- and since you do..." He sighed. “You’re not gonna remember any of this anyway…”

“Probably not. And since I won’t.” He walked forward and hugged him.

Morty’s eyes went wide and he started to shake. His own Rick never hugged him, yet this Rick who he had mutual hate with at first did. “R- Rick…” He grabbed his sleeve as tears began to form in his eyes. “Th- this is fucking stupid!” He hugged him back and sobbed quietly.

He rubbed his back. “I know, I know. I’ll agree with you in the morning."

That morning Rick slowly sat up in his bed. “Something weird happened last night, but I don’t know what.” Rick realized only his head hurt. “Why am I in the bed?” He looked down and saw Morty on the floor surrounded by tissue. “Holy fuck! What happened last night?!”

Morty sat up, now awake. Rick always woke him up prematurely. “Dammit…” He rubbed his eyes.

Rick smirked. “Mornin’ sleeping beauty. You didn’t sleep in your makeup, did you? Also, please tell what all these tissues are from.”

“I- I was crying last night.”

“Oh, good. Wait, what?”

“Wh- why don’t you ever remember anything?” His eyes began to water. “Why can’t I not care anymore?”

Rick put his hands up. “Geez, Morty. Calm down.” Rick didn’t think he could stay around him without showing any sign that he was worried about him. “I- I’m gonna… Go.” He tried to leave but Morty grabbed his jacket. “What the hell, Morty?"

“No. You can’t leave.” He stood up. “At least not without me.”

“Why’re you so clingy all of the sudden?” He looked at him. “What really happened last night?”

“Rick…" He looked down. "Rick…” Then back up at him. “I can’t do it anymore! Everyone in my dimension acts like they don’t have feelings. That we couldn't give two shits about anything that ever happens to the people around us. But we all care! We care so fucking much it hurts! It’s easy when everyone around you acts apathetic, but people here don't!"

Rick’s expression softened. “Seriously…”

“You tried to kill yourself!” Rick’s eyes widen and Morty’s tears began to fall. “I- I- I… I can’t lose you!” He started to hyperventilate. “You’re… You’re all I have! You’re my Rick now! Without you, I’m nothing!”

Rick didn’t like what he heard. “Don’t talk like that, Morty. I can hate myself, but you can’t!”

“N- no, you can’t either! Because if you do, you’ll kill yourself.” He grabbed his arm. “Rick, please. I need you.”

Suddenly Rick realized what was happening. They both lost someone very dear and they bottled up all of their feelings till they exploding into irrational attachments. “Morty… No you don’t. I might feel like it, but I don’t need you either.”

“Wh- what…?”

“Morty, don’t you see it? We’re projecting our feelings for our original companions on each other. And since we never mourned correctly, they're amplified. And in that, we became dependent on each other. Seeing someone who's supposed to be dead can really take a toll. Even if there are billions of other versions of ourselves." He thought a bit. “It's like some kind of… Interdimensional dependency…”

Morty looked up at him. “Nothing we can do about it.” He held his arm tighter. “Please don’t leave me.”

Rick shoved him away. “Get off me, Morty. I need to leave you.” He ran to the garage.

“W- wait!” Morty chased after Rick and saw him searching through all his drawers. “What are you looking for?”

“The time crystal.”

“What? Why?” Morty gasped. “You’re not about to change the past are you?”

“You’re damn right I am.”

“B- but Rick, that’s dangerous. Wh- What if you get hurt? Or die?”

“Stop caring about me so much, will ya?” He started looking for more things. "It's a good thing I kept this."

Morty still looked worried. "You're gonna get your old Morty back, huh?"

"No, I'm building it so I can eat last week’s nachos." He glanced back. "Obviously, Morty. You know what, j- just go sit in the..." He paused. "Go grab me a screwdriver."

Morty sighed and did as he was told.


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am........ so sorry  
> i honestly forgot to update today

The Smith family was sitting to dinner in their usual awkward silence. Morty was picking at his food while Rick was eating quickly. The rest of the family was eating steadily and noticed something was wrong with the other two.

Beth put down her fork before speaking. "So, Morty, are you ever going to go back to school?"

Morty sighed. "Why does it matter?"

"He doesn't learn anything, anyway." Rick finished.

"Dad, I know you think school isn't important, but the world isn't as gifted as you." And Morty was definitely not.

"Despite that being true-“ Rick ate a spoonful of food.

“I’m still better off with Rick…”

“Okay, that’s weird. “ Jerry started. “Is anyone else going to point out how weird that was?”

Rick acknowledged that it was strange, but he wasn’t going to say Jerry was right. “Great minds think alike.” Morty pouted and looked away as Rick finished up his food. “Alright, Morty. Let’s go to the garage.”

“B- but, Rick… I’m not finished e-“

“I don’t care, Morty.” He stood up. “We have things to do.”

Morty twiddled his fingers. “B- bu- but…”

“Morty, now.” He walked away and Morty quickly followed.

Jerry got up as soon as he heard the door close. “That’s it, I’m saying something.”

“Jerry, no.” Beth followed him along with Summer. “You say things too harshly. I’ll talk to them. Or we could leave them alone.”

“Beth, Morty hasn’t been to school in over a month and those two are joined at the hip. I know we’ve said this before but it’s weirder now. Almost like one of them is a parasite.” He coughed. “And it’s probably your dad.”

She sighed. “I’ll talk to them, but not using your stupid metaphor.” She opened the door. “Um, dad?”

Rick was still working on his time machine while Morty was quietly sulking next to him. “Rick, can’t you make things super quickly? Why is this taking so long?”

“Time is a delicate thing, Morty. Clearly, the guy with the ballsack for a head didn’t visit you. And since you’re so worried about me dying, I’m actually taking my time.”

“Y- you’re not drunk either. That's weird."

“A sober mind would help, I guess.”

“Um, Dad? Morty? We’ve said this before, but now I really mean it. You two spend too much time together. Morty you should go hang out with those friend’s you supposedly have.”

“You and me both know he was lying.” Rick said without looking up.

“You could at least let him finish eating…” She looked back at Jerry. “And he could maybe watch TV with us?”

Rick looked up at the rest of the family then at Morty. He realized he was letting his irrational attachment get the better of him. “Uh, yeah. Go ahead, Morty.” He went back to his project.

Jerry and Summer walked back to the kitchen, but Beth stayed. “Come on, Morty.”

He rubbed his arm and went to join the rest of his pretend family. He was never too fond of them and especially not now. “Whatever…”

When Morty stepped out of the garage he held his head and yelped. “God, wh- what is that?!” He noticed Rick writhing in pain.

“What’s with the sudden splitting headache? Am I being punished?”

Beth put a hand on Morty’s shoulder. “Are you two alright? Let me get some aspirin.” She ran off to retrieve the medicine.

“Rick, tell me you’ve got something faster?” He stepped back in.

“Y- yeah, it’s in the…” Then it all stopped. “My- my head doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Neither does mine…”

“Morty, step outside the garage again.”

He did as he was told and groaned again. “Fuck…”

Rick held his head. “Quick, get back in, get back in…”

“Rick… What’s going on?”

“Whatever it is, it can’t be good.” Suddenly a portal appeared behind them. “Oh, for fuck's sake…”

Two Rick’s walked out. “You-“ He burped. “Two need to come with us.”

“Can I get a break? I haven’t done anything in over a month. That’s gotta be some new record.”

“This time you haven’t, technically.” One of the Rick’s said.

“Then why do you want us to come with you?”

“We’re taking you in for… Being a lil’ bitch!” The two Rick’s laughed and high-fived each other.

“What?”

“President Rick will explain.” The other said. “Just follow us.”

The two walked through and the portal disappeared just as Beth walked in the garage. “Seriously?”

Rick and Morty were walked into a room and saw another Rick, but in a suit, sitting at a desk. President Rick was on the phone when he glanced up and saw the two. He immediately hung up the phone and walked over to them. “C-137 Rick, huh? Your original Morty died right?”

Rick tensed up. “The fuck does that have to do anything?”

He laughed. “Oh, that’s the reason you’re here, right? For being a little bitch, and caring about your Morty. We say it all the time. Ricks don’t care about their Mortys. Maybe we should’ve rephrased it and said ‘Ricks should not care about their Mortys because it will lead to death.’”

“What?!” The Morty screeched. “He can’t die, I need him.”

“Jesus-“ He burped. “What did you do to this kid? Aren’t you from E-66B or something?”

Morty glared at him. “What do you want from us, anyway?”

“I thought it’d be funny to put you two at a painful distance away from each other over and over again.”

“Seriously? Who put a sadist Rick in charge?” He shook his head. “How exactly will caring about a Morty lead to death.”

“Well, when a Rick cares about a Morty his judgment gets altered. Then he’ll do something stupid like risk his own life for the Morty. In the case that they are a failure they will become even more depressed than we already are.”

“I feel like more than that is happening to us…”

“Yeah, cause there is, genius.” He rolled his eyes. “Since both your Morty and his Rick died you two were brought together while in mourning. And since you two were from different dimensions you formed some type of Interdimensional Dependency.”

“I totally said that first, didn’t I, Morty?”

“You did, Rick.”

“Yeah, whatever. Anyway, you two basically have to start hating each other or you’ll have to be next to each other until one of you die. Or at least not care about each other so much. You’re embarrassing to all other smart Ricks.”

“How about I just let you tell everyone I died.”

He shrugged. “Fine.” He sneered. “But first drag them away from each other.” The two Ricks grabbed them.

“What the fuck?!” Rick struggled in the other’s grip and looked at Morty do the same. “You sick bastard!”

He laughed. “Yeah…”


	7. Part 7

Day seven of time machine building:

Morty was laying his head on the table as he watched Rick. “Maybe, you should just give it up, Rick. If it takes you this long to make something, maybe it isn’t worth it.” He yawned. “I’m surprised you haven’t got bored with yet.” 

“Morty, I haven’t felt this determined about anything in a long time.” He paused. “This has to be perfect, I can’t do a shoddy job on this like I do everything else.” He looked at him. “It has to be perfect so… So I can get Morty back.”

Morty huffed. “Well, I’m tired.” Morty watched him work intently. “You haven’t had any alcohol in days.” He chuckled. “How are you even functioning?”

"This takes a lot of focus and concentration, Morty." Rick did one last thing before he set down his tools. "It's finished."

"Good. Can we go to bed?"

"Absolutely not. We're changing history tonight."

"R- Rick, I haven't gotten any sleep in days. Morty's b- been dead for nearly two months. You... You can handle one more day."

Rick turned to him and glared. "Listen, Morty. If it wasn't for this Interdimensional bullshit I wouldn't give two shits about you. The Morty I lost will always be my Morty." He started rummaging through his things again. "And I'm not fucking stupid. I know you were going to destroy the machine in the night. Didn't think it through, huh?" He laughed slightly. "You'd walk out the door and start screaming and I'd wake up with same pain you have."

"Wh- what?! W- wh- why would I do that?" Morty stepped back.

Rick tossed a space suit to him. "Put this on, he died in space."

"We're gonna jump right in? You're not gonna test it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, Morty. If you insist." He picked up the device that was similar to his portal gun, but it was pink and had the time crystal on top covered by a small dome. "Let's try five minutes ago."

The pink portal appeared and they poked their head through. They saw Rick putting the finishing touches on the device and Morty nodding off. Rick tried a month. They saw a drunk Rick holding a sobbing Morty.

Rick's ill feelings towards Morty softened. "I don't remember that shit at all."

Morty pouted. "Of course you don't."

They stepped back out. "Okay, I'm going to try to take us back to that moment."

This was when Morty knew this was all coming to an end. Rick would get his Morty back and he'd still not have his Rick. He sighed. "Alright..."

They stepped through and saw E-66B Morty in a small room instead. "Fuck, I didn't take it back far enough. Wait, why are you here instead of your own dimension?"

"When we started having a shortage on Mortys, they pulled me out as soon as they hear my Rick died. I just sat back here waiting for someone to take me, but they didn't like my attitude.

"Come on out edge lord." They all heard from a distance.

"Tired of this stupid shit." The past Morty got up and walked outside.

Rick frowned and they walked back out of the portal." Alright, this should be the exact moment." He thought a bit. "Get on my back. You'll probably float away if you're not holding on to something."

"Does it matter we won't exist in a few minutes anyway." He did as he was asked anyway because he was still tired.

Rick walked through and saw the moment. That moment. The moment that changed his life. "God..."

"I- I- I really don't like the way they're looking at me..." Past Morty said.

Past Rick groaned and looked down. "Stop being such a-" The other two pirates pulled him away.

"Rick!"

Just as the past Rick and Morty grabbed each other's hand, the first Rick came in and knocked the sword out of the head pirate’s hand. He grabbed it and killed him, again. The other pigs ran back to their ships. He turned around and saw himself holding his grandson with his sword pointed at him. "Drop your weapon, me."

He didn't drop it, but he lowered it. "What dimension are you two from?"

"C-137. Well, I am. He's not. Listen, w- we're not going to exist for much longer. We're from the future. A future where Morty was killed." He pointed to the Morty behind him. "This is a replacement."

"You replaced me?" Morty asked, a bit upset.

"I'm-" He burped. "Sure it was for a good reason."

"Trust me, Morty I was devastated the whole time." He sighed. "When you died. I rushed a replacement because I was on the verge of going even more out of my mind. I had nightmares, I drank a lot..." Morty raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I drank even more than usual. I became attached to someone who merely reminded me of you." He gestured to the sleeping Morty on his back.

"God, what a sap."

"Shut up, Rick!" Morty had tears in his eyes, he had never felt more moved.

"Though I don't act like it, I care a lot about you, Morty."

"Morty don't listen to this shithead he's clearly drunk."

Rick looked down at his hand and saw it was fading. "Well, this timeline is about to officially be destroyed. Rick. When we're gone, you're going to absorb all of my memories. We've got shit to do."

"Yeah, we'll see." He started to drag Morty back to the ship.

Rick waved goodbye and the Morty opened his eyes slightly and did the same. Soon they fully faded away.

"Wow, that was weird Rick." He turned around. "Did you gain his memories like he said?"

"Unfortunately. Come on Morty. We're going back home."

"Wh- what about the reason you brought me out here?"

"Didn't you hear that Rick? We've got shit to do."

“Rick, wait!” They both got in the ship.

“What is it, Morty? We have to get back quickly. Edgy might kill himself.”

“Since you remember everything now, d- did you mean all of that? Everything you said?” Morty smiled slightly.

“Morty, I was drunk off of my ass. And you know I’m an emotional drunk. Don’t take it to heart.”

Morty pouted. “Oh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, rick....


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhh

Rick stepped through the green portal with Morty. “Alright, Morty. Stay out here and don’t get killed. If I bring you in, that Morty might hurt you.” Rick walked in Mortys R’ Us.

“Jesus Christ, shut up will you. You have to be the most annoying Morty, I have ever encountered. And I have my own Morty.”

“Aw, geez, Rick. That actually kind of hurts my feelings.” Morty looked up and saw Rick coming towards them. “Oh! Um…” He looked at his clipboard. “Uh, um, D- do-“

“Shut up, Morty.” Rick stood up. “Are you C-137? Come get this kid, he’s been screaming about you all morning.” He opened the door. “Also he might try to kill you.”

Morty ran out and immediately tried to attack Rick, but he stopped him. “Woah, dude. Chill out.”

He stepped back. “‘Chill out’!? W- wh- what the fuck do you mean, ‘chill out’!?” He started to tear up. “You change the fucking past while forcing me to keep these horrid memories. You’re all happy because you have your Morty back and I’m just sitting here Rickless while remembering you once loved me.”

“Wow, what a sap.” The Rick from the store said.

“I know right?” He got a flask out of his jacket and took a sip.

“And now you’re fucking drinking again. I’m so tired of your shit, Rick and, and… I missed you so fucking much!” He hugged him and started sobbing.

“Yeah, yeah. Let it out.”

“Why can I still remember you? A- and everything that happened to us?"

“You honestly think I spent a week making a time machine? Come on, Morty.” Though he did actually try to make it extra perfect.

“I guess you’re right…”

He pushed him away. “Now get off your makeup is running.”

“Why’d you come back?”

“Because I decided to bring your Rick back. I can’t have you on my ass forever.” At least that’s what he says.

“I don’t know if this is a good idea…” Morty sighed. “He died two months ago. Wouldn’t that change a lot?”

He shrugged. “I’ll figure it out.”

The two walked outside and the original Morty noticed his counterpart latched on to Rick’s sleeve. He smiled. “Oh! Y- you’re the me that was with the Rick from a different timeline, right? Do you remember everything too?”

He glared at him. “Fuck off.”

“Wh- what?”

“We aren’t going to be friends, Morty." He pointed at Rick. "We’re closer than you two will ever be.”

“Wh- what?” Morty looked up at Rick. “Rick, did you hear that. You’re going to let this little shit walk in here like this?”

“Who the fuck are you calling a little shit? You stupid looking dickhead.”

“You look just like me, but edgier, asswipe!”

Rick made an annoyed groan as he listened to the two fight. “I probably should’ve just killed myself…” He shoved the two apart. "You're both equally a pain in the ass. Now let's go so I can get this kid his damn  
Rick back."

The two glared at each other as they walked through the portal Rick made. They watched Rick walk over to his desk and pick up the time crystal out of the drawer. They both frowned and walked on both sides of him.

"Didn't we get in trouble because of that?"

"Are you going to take a while to make it again?"

"Wow, this has got to be the most annoying thing that has ever happened to me." Rick pulled out a broken portal gun and made adjustments. "No, we're not because we'd just kick his ass again. And no because all I'm doing is making a time machine this time."

"B- but, why? Won't we lose our memories?"

Rick glanced back at E-66B Morty. "Yes. It's really for the best Morty."

His original Morty crossed his arms and mumbled. "You've never said some sentimental shit like that to me..."

"And I never will." He shot a pink portal on the shelves behind him. "I'm not testing it because." He burps. "I'm pretty sure, I got this perfect."

The two Mortys rolled their eyes and followed him into the portal. They saw Rick sitting at desk dressed a somewhat similar way to E-66B Morty, and he looked a lot younger. Rick was silently confused and looked down at said Morty. He just shrugged in response because he wasn't too sure what he was confused about. They all saw the Rick pick up a gun and hold it to his head. Rick nearly intervened but he dropped it on the desk.

"Fuck... Can't do it..." He rubbed his eyes. "I don't wanna die."

Rick hid the other Morty behind him as Rick turned around. E-66B Rick saw them and was slightly confused. "Uh, are you two from another dimension or something."

"Um... Yeah." Rick responded.

He looked at his time machine and crossed his arms. "That's a weird looking portal you have."

"You sound stupid you know."

"Whatever." He flipped his long bang that went over his right eye and Rick looked disgusted. "That's a time crystal so that must actually be a time machine."

"Bravo, want a cookie? What are you about to do, Edgy?"

He got his portal gun out of a drawer. "Finding a dead Rick to replace me while I run away."

Rick covered the mouth of the Morty behind him. "Oh is that all?"

"You didn't come back to stop me did you?"

"Nope, carry on."

He shot a portal on the wall and left. Morty bit Rick's hand and pushed him away. "That stupid motherfucker! I can't believe him! He never fucking died. He ran away like a stupid fucking pussy!"

"Yeah, we definitely saw how much of a pussy your Rick is." He made a portal and they all went back to the present. He traded out his time machine for his portal gun. "Alright, let's go find him."

"No!" He sat down on the stool. "I'm staying right here! With you guys.“

Morty covered his mouth and gasped.


End file.
